LAS COMPLICACIONES DEL AMOR
by crislen
Summary: estoy enamorado cosa que nunca ocurre... enamorado de rin kagamine, pero mientras mas peinso que tengo una vida normal con ella ami lado, mas me traen los problemas de no decircelo y tambien kaito.........


**LAS COMPLICACIONES DEL AMOR**

"tan complicado_... complicadísimo es el amar y mas complicado si no sabes manejarlo... por que me paso eso a mi y porque me enamore de ella..._

_¡¿Por qué ella?!`"_

Justo cuando pienso que yo iba a llevar una vida tranquila enamorado de Rin Kagamine... algo me trae mala espina... no puedo estar tranquilo.

Me dije miles de veces en mi mente mientras estaba mirando a miku, kaito, meiko, gakupo, y a Rin jugando béisbol, yo distraído viendo el hermoso pelo amarillo de Rin me cae la pelota de béisbol en la cabeza y caigo al suelo como una bolsa de papas.

_*Len!, Len! Estas bien Len? Despierta!!_

Fue lo último que escuche antes de desmayarme por completo.

Hasta que siento que alguien me canta una canción de cuna y me tiene entre sus brazos.

Yo imagine que era Rin pero... voy visualizando y veo que ¡era Kaito cantándome felizmente de la vida!

-QUE ES ESTOOOOOOOOOOO?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –grite mientras me alejaba aterrorizado

-que pasa kaito, len? - dice miku con cara de pregunta y todos alrededor viéndome a mi y a kaito juntos.

Quede en colapso, me quería morir, sobre todo si todos me estaban mirando y mas encima mi reciente amor....... Rin Kagamine.......

-Len.... porque permaneces así?..........acaso no te das cuenta de lo que pasa?......-me dice Rin con una cara seria.- ¿¡porque no dijiste nada de que te habías despertado de tu golpiza con la pelota!?

-... – la miro y todos sorprendidos por la pregunta que hizo cuando debería hacer otra pregunta....

-Acaso no viste que Len y Kaito estaban abrazados?! Rin, pequeña despierta! –dice meiko enfurecida porque su enamorado no es heterosexual (xD)

- enserio ocurrió eso? Pues... entonces, bien por ustedes! JejeJeje –se ríe burlescamente mientras me acaricia la cabeza rápidamente y desordenándome el pelo.

pero! No es lo que todos ustedes piensan!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kaito explícales a todos lo que sucedió!!

*todos en silencio esperando saber la respuesta de kaito.

-Len me abrazo.- dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos

-QUEEEEEEEE?! –me aleje de los brazos de Kaito y le empuje mientras todos me miraban extraños se despedían de cada uno.

_No lo podía creer todos hasta Rin me tomaron como un homosexual ¡¡COSA QUE NO SOY!! Talvez sea medio afeminado pero...¡¡ COSA QUE NO SOY!!!_

[AL OTRO DIA] (Casa de miku)

Estaba enojado quería matar a kaito por lo que había hecho... pero aunque lo hiciera ya nadie me creería... pero se que alguien que es similar a mi podría entenderme así que me dirigí a la habitación de Rin decidido a decirle la verdad y confesarle mi amor!

Pero, cuando entro a su habitación, miro a kaito abrazando a Rin. A Rin se le notaba la duda en su cara, en silencio me mantuve detrás de la puerta, estaba delusiónado, pero aun así me mantuve observando (como un gran enamorado celoso) Rin asustada llama a miku pero miku no llega, kaito le tapa la boca y le toma las muñecas fuertemente y la tira a su cama, yo no aguante y abrí la puerta fuerte, (no podía dejar que le hicieran algo a mi Rin!)

-Hey tu! Del mundo de Pedofelia! Deja a mi enamorada o sino te pateo el culo!!!!!!!

(Len sostiene un bate que se encontraba cerca y se la dirige a kaito con mucha fuerza pero es de tenido... ¿por?)

-ESPERA LEN!! –grita miku mientras sale de un florero- no le golpes con el bate! Solo estábamos grabando! Solo era una actuación que pronto subiremos a youtube!! No hagas nada!

-eh?! Una actuación....- que de en shock al saber que me había confesado a Rin.

Len...... arruinaste mi grabación.....! –dice seria

E-eh?!

Pero... gracias por decirme esas cosas.... –mientras se sonroja me toma de las manos y me dice- yo también te amo ji ji

.ohh..... que lindo!! – dice miku sonrojada y contenta

Pero... una pregunta miku... también era una grabación la vez en que kaito me abrazo y me cantaba una canción de cuna?

Grabación?.....-dicen al mismo tiempo miku y Rin con caras impactadas

...........- kaito queda en silencio

KAITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

**Y BIEN.... UN FIC CORTO PERO CON ALGO DE COMEDIA ESPERO QUE EL QUE LO LEA LO VEA! ;D PUES AQUÍ DEJENME REWIEV PLIZ *,***


End file.
